


Hair and socks (or Love in time of coronavirus)

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andtheywerequarantined, Beautiful Golden Fools, Coronavirus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Tyrion, Romantic jaime, Silly Sansa, Virus, clever Arya, pijaqen, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A prompt from a Reader made me write two more short chapters about out favourite group of characters.....First of all, the situation is dramatic (more than dramatic, I dare say) in a lot of countries and I ask everyone to be very very aware of the risks we are into. Doctors and nurses are doing their best to save lives, their effort is very important.But since in Italy we are in a  sort of quarantine and lots of people seems not to understand that we have to be very careful, more than careful, the Starks sisters come into my mind and Arya asked me to write an invitation to respect the rules  and avoid the spreading ot the virus.This Sansa is very silly and Arya is the clever one, a little departure from canon.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Nymeria & Arya Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 395





	1. sansa&Arya and Arya&Jaqen

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a One shot Is a One shot no more

“It’s closed! It’s terrible!”  
Sansa opened the bedroom door violently and entered, barely falling against Arya and Nymeria, sat and spread out on the floor with a pile of socks and their drawer.  
“San! What’s up?”  
“My hairdresser! It’s closed, I cannot dye my hair.”  
“They are perfect.” Arya picked up a purple cotton sock and rummaged inside the pile to find its mate. “Nymeria, have you eaten also this one?” She asked her wolf, who put a paw over her eyes. Arya throw the sock into the basket, resigned.  
“Not at all,” Sansa insisted, “look at my roots.”  
She kneeled beside Arya and parted her hair with her fingers to show her sister an invisible two millimetres difference of shade.  
“Joffrey will dump me if he sees me in such a mess!”  
“That boy is a complete prick.”  
“Arya, don’t insult my fiancée! He’s so handsome and charming I must be always perfect for him. his mother is a true beauty queen.”  
Arya grunted, she disapproved all Joffrey’s family, especially his fat drunken father. The only acceptable person was Uncle Tyrion, with his sharp mind.  
“Anyway, it’s all closed, there’s a pandemic! Have you forgotten it?”  
Sansa’s voce reached a feverish pitch.  
“I do need my hairdresser!”  
Ned’s voice from the ground floor of Stark mansion asked the girls to lower their voices.  
“No way, dye it at home. I’ll ask Jaqen to buy your nuance.”  
“Why your boyfriend? Can’t we go shopping you and me together? We can see the new spring collection, I need a …”  
Arya stood up, she was a head shorter that her big sister but she went on tiptoe to look at Sansa in the eyes.  
“All shops are closed, except for food and medicines. I’m smart working and Jaqen cannot, so on his way back home he’ll buy groceries and Nym’s organic food, too. Only a member in each family is allowed to do the shopping. It is very important. Cousin Jon’s fiancée, the health minister Targaryen, has been categorical about the risks. ”  
Jaqen was so kind to stop at the local supermarket every evening to buy food for Catelyn’s intolerance, Ned’s diet and the boys’ impressive hunger. Arya wanted to point out Joffrey showed no desire at all to help the Starks - he barely called Sansa and declared he had to remain home for precaution – but it was useless, Sansa was completely lost in love with the blond boy and Arya resigned.  
She and cousin Jon had made a bet, she was sure the betrothal would last for a few months only.  
“So tell me if you want it or not.” Arya lifted her phone, ready to call her reliable man.  
“Lovely girl, how are you?”  
“We’re fine, Jaqen. Where are you?”  
“A surveillance for the Baratheon family, suspected wife’s infidelity.”  
Arya repressed a loud laugh, only one of the Baratheon brothers was married, and the wife was Joffrey’s perfect mother.  
“I’ll be home in two hours, lovely girl, can I help you?”  
“Please add to the list what I’ll text you for Sansa and a pair of new purple socks for me. You know my size.”  
“Whatever you want. See you for dinner.”  
Jaqen H’ghar closed the call and smiled, his Arya was full of surprises and he wanted to take her away for a romantic week end as soon as the quarantine was off. Meanwhile, he noticed the beautiful blond woman in a sportive open car he was paid to control was crossing the automatic gate of a suburban villa.  
Something wasn’t right, it was her twin brother’s address.  
He needed Arya’s opinion about it, he needed her help soon, if his suspicion was true it would be a big scandal in town.  
This pandemic was having strange effects indeed.


	2. Cersei&Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this idea was prompted by our absurd national bureoucracy that has issued indeed self certification forms if people have to go out during the quarantine, and we are now at the 5th version of the form.....probably no other country is so fond of bureoucracy as we seems to be.... so please bear in mind this aspect that as silly as it seems id sadly here in Italy true

A few days after...

The front door lock clicked five minutes after the woman had left. Only two people knew the combination and one was already inside the house.  
“Did you forget your mask?”  
A male voice asked from the first floor corridor.  
“Come here!”  
The female voice downstairs ordered, closing the heavy mahogany door and running to one of the sitting room windows to peek from thick yellow curtains with red rims.  
“What happens?”  
Asked the man, tall, handsome and slim, dressed with a pair of grey trousers only, bare chested and with hair still wet from his shower.  
Cersei Lannister Baratheon had just spent the afternoon in bed, making love to her twin brother, but the sight of Jamie’s naked torso was enough to ignite again her desire for him.  
She pushed the idea aside, they were in danger, their family secret at risk.  
“A reporter is following me. I saw a car outside your gate while I was leaving. A flash light. So I did reverse.”  
“Maybe you’re wrong.”  
“I’m sure, Jaime! Robert’s getting strange these last days.”  
“Cersei, don’t panic, Robert is busy with father in a business venture, they are video conferencing all day for social distancing. He don’t have time.”  
“Robert controls all of us with the virus excuse. He’s got the kids’ phones tracked and I had to tell him you had a bad bout of allergy to shrimps to come here . My poor brother is ill, I lied. I was so convincing Myrcella wanted to come too. Thank God Tyrion arrived with a new play station game for them.”  
“My sweet daughter.”  
Jaime declared with fatherly pride while his good arm wrapped her waist, his face hidden in her golden mane, breathing her. Those precious stolen hour away from the rest of the world.  
“I can be ill whenever you want, if he lets you come to me…”  
She grabbed his neck and kissed him hard, Jaime’s complete devotion was the only certainty in her life; that and her love for their perfect children.  
Their lips were still joined when they heard the intercom: a policeman in uniform was at the gate, asking admission.  
“Agent Clegane, Kings Landing police. I’m informing the block about the new rules: since this afternoon people are not allowed to leave their homes. Now, Mr. Lannister, I suppose?”  
The tall agent with a scar on his face marked a name on his list and handed Jaime a form to fill.  
Jaime took the pen while Cersei processed the news.  
“I have to return home to my children.”  
She declared when Clegane started reading what Jaime had written.  
“Mrs. Baratheon Lannister, I’m afraid you have to remain with your” A pause, to check the identical birth dates. “Twin brother for now. If you need to get back to your children you have to wait until the new self certification form will be issued.”  
“A self certification? Are you joking?”  
“Not at all, Mr. Lannister, it is necessary now to prove every move. Have a nice evening both.”  
Clegane left a speechless Cersei and a smiling Jaime who turned the television on: it was true, social distance rules had been made more stringent. People could leave their houses only for very serious reasons.  
“Think about it, sweet sister, this virus has a positive effect indeed. We are allowed to be together by the government itself!”  
Later, Cersei called in a video chat her children, sat on the couch beside their “uncle”; Myrcella got the promise to visit Jaime as soon as possible and spend a whole weekend at his home. Her face showed happiness that matched Jaime’s.  
The young Baratheons couldn’t see the tender touches their parents exchanged under the monitor.  
But a man with a powerful zoom climbed on a tree saw everything ; his night surveillance was profitable and his customer Stannis Baratheon would have all the desired proof the following morning.  
How clever from his lovely girl the idea of the fake reporter to scare the golden woman. Arya’ s help had been precious again.


	3. Sansa&Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Stark and Mr. Lannister, the younger, I had to make them interact

A few weeks later…

“I need to see Mr. Lannister!”  
The woman was so insistent to speak above the loud replies of the front office employee, Shae, an expert in dealing with people after years of work for Lannis Inc. The pandemic has reduced Shae’s tolerance level a lot, because the majority of her colleagues were smart working and she with a few others – including Bronn and Qyburn – kept the office open.  
The woman was obstinate and Tyrion Lannister wanted to work in peace, the responsibility of ruling the family company was on his shoulder since the scandal exploded.  
“Mr. Lannister is here, what …”  
He walked to the front desk and stopped abruptly, the body in front of him was a vision of beauty, not ruined by the gloves and masks she wore in adherence to the new rules, the silk dress in shades of blue was perfectly tailored for her figure.  
Tyrion was happy his own mask was hiding his scarred cheek and ruined face, only his eyes shone under the led warm light.  
He lead the woman to a meeting room, admiring her tall figure, slim waist and cascade of red hair when she freed them from her large foulard.  
Tyrion gulped in shock, he had been a fool, Sansa Stark, his nephew’s fiancée, was standing at safe social distance from him; he had observed her from afar in a few family gatherings, never had the courage to interact with her.  
“I want to talk with Mr. Tywin Lannister.”  
“I’m sorry, but my father is in a non stop on line conference to save our business from bankrupcy. You have to accept half a Lannister, the only remaining one.”  
Mock himself to chastise his foolishness for having noticed her beauty.  
“So it is all true? Joffrey left without a call or a text. I had to read the news to know.”  
She was visibly distressed, on the verge of tears; Tyrion decided to put a end to her misery and tell her the complete truth.  
“A PI was hired to prove Cersei was unfaithful to Robert, who died of coronavirus from one of his drinking buddies or whores. Blood tests confirmed all Cersei’s kids are Jaime’s. They are all hidden in his house, probably at each others’ throats. It has been a shock for the boys, not for my niece.”  
The woman leaned back on the expensive leather chair and took heavy breaths, taking her mask off. Her pale skin was of a delicate shade of crimson, Tyrion offered her a glass of water and drank one himself. His scar was exposed, too and if she noticed it, she didn’t blink.  
A single tear fell from her blue eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Miss Stark, but Father plans to send Joffrey to the military academy, following Jaime’s steps before… the hand loss. Father hopes the army will awake Jaime’s good genes in the boy. He’s resigned to get the best from the heirs he’s got, incestuous or not.”  
“My father wants me to break up with Joffrey immediately. Dad refuses a bastard in our family. My mother cries and we are locked into the house so I can’t escape, I pretended a toothache to come here.”  
Tyrion couldn’t help to step closer to place his hand over her gloved one, then he realized it was forbidden to touch.  
“I’m sorry, it was inconsiderate.”  
She smiled at him, a little sad.  
“I use all the precautions, it is an habitude now.”  
“I did the test, I’m a volunteer for delivering food to the elders.”  
“Like my brothers. I sew masks, I’ve decided to help people and not cry thinking of Joffrey only. And I stopped bitchering with my little sister, she says I’m a new Sansa.”  
A better one, Tyrion thought, Sansa Stark was a delicate woman and Joffrey wasn’t worth of her.  
“I’m sure your masks are very appreciated, I’d like to have one for myself.”  
“It will be a pleasure for me.” Her smile was tentative.  
“And we could discuss about creating some with our brand, maybe while I drive you home? Me on the front seat, you on the back one, you know the rules?”  
She took from her bag a brand new mask in a plastic wrap.  
“I think this shade of blue goes well with your green eyes, Mr. Lannister.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm closed in my office without contacts with people, only mail and phone. Be careful, be smart.


End file.
